Sora x Riku
by TheLongLakePrincess
Summary: Riku loves Sora. Sora knows it, but Riku doesn't know that. Sora finally has the opportunity to show him that he knows, and Riku's gonna like it.


Sora was determined. Today was the day, the day he would finally get Riku to fall over from tension. Hehe I loved how Riku was clueless to the fact that Sora knew exactly what he did to him. He noticed that every time he smiled Riku's lips would purse. Every time he would laugh Riku would blush. And every time he would bend over just enough that his pants would fit tightly on his ass, showing its exact shape, that Riku would slap his hands over his quickly tightening pants. Now Sora would seduce so good that Riku would orgasm right in his boxers.

The perks of living alone, no one would disturb him. Kairi was at the mall with Selphie so that means that she would try to hang all over him. He was too feminine for that bitch, even he admitted it. She was just too blind to see it.

Sora put on the tightest yoga pants he could find in the women's department in Destiny Islands Mall. He looked in the mirror and shaked his bottom. It looked tight and sexy. He laughed as he imagined Riku's expression. Then he put on a tight white shirt that showed his curvy midriff. He shaved every inch of his lower body so it was smooth and feminine, and he looked at sexy as a woman.

Spraying on pomegranate perfume and applying a thin line of eyeliner, he was ready.

Riku started to walk from his house to Sora's. He was always nervous when he came to visit the brunette. They had been best friends since birth, but every time he saw him he gave him a massive boner that was very hard to ignore. He hoped that his friend would never find out his feelings, it would be humiliating.

Reaching his house, he opened the door. "Sora?" he called. "I'm here!"

Sora took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen and to the entry way, shaking his hips seductively. "Hi Riku." he tried to sound peppy and himself, contrasting his body language.

Riku took one look and his tent started pitching. Sora, his crush, had the tightest yoga pants he's ever seen, and left little to the imagination. And his shirt showed his tight midriff. He got a whiff pomegranate and he was on the floor. Regaining his balance, his voice was hoarse, "S-sora?"

"Yes Riku?" his time Sora was seductive. He half lidded his eyes and left his mouth a little puckered.

Riku gasped as his boner got even harder. "W-what are you wearing?"

Sora pouted teasingly. "What. You don't like?" he turned around and shook his tiny ass.

Riku suppressed a moan. "Oh God." Sora giggled as the bulge that was Riku's crotch twitched uncontrollably. He wanted some, really bad.

"My my Riku, looks like you have a problem. Do you need me to fix it?" Riku gasped. He was stupid, Sora new, all along.

"Y-yes please." He sounded polite. Sora smirked. He shook his hips as he walked towards a horny as hell Riku.

Sora massaged Riku's tall shoulders. "Oh Riku, you're so strong. Mmm." Riku was so buff that Sora was almost jealous. But he loved it. He massaged Riku's pecs. "Ohh nipple so hard." he rubbed the buds beneath the shirt.

Riku's breathing labored more. Sora game a sly grin and quickly grabbed his clothed goods in a tight grip. "AH!" Riku yelped. It was unexpected so he bit his lip. Sora gave it some tight squeezes.

"Ooo so hard." Sora commented. "Naughty boy."

"Sora." Riku gasped, high pitched. "Yeah. Squeeze it harder!"

Sora chuckled. "Oh that dick of you're feels so pulsing Ri Ri. Mmm." then Sora went up to Riku's ear and whispered. "Bet you want it up my tight tight TIGHT little ass hmm?"

"Ah!" Riku grew harder at the words. "Oh god, Sora! Suck it! Suck my cock please!"

Sora slid down and Riku took off his shirt. Sora undid the button and unzipped it with his teeth. Riku panted in anticipation. Sora pulled his pants down, and then his yellow boxers. Sora eyed the cock with hungry eyes. Riku was huge, and I mean HUGE! It was red and throbbing. Sora wasted no time to stuff it in his mouth. Sucked and tugged hard and fast.

Riku was shocked by the act and threw his head back and did the highest man scream he's ever heard himself. "Oh God! OH YEAH SORA MMM! YEAH YEAH SUCK MY DICK SUCK IT SORA MMM YOU"RE GOOD AT THIS!" Riku was spazzing like a bitch.

Sora took the cock out of his mouth and stroked it hard. Riku yelled out as Sora pulled fast and rough. "Oo Oo Sora you're being rough." Sora just tugged harder. Riku suddenly gasped as his eyes widened. "Wait, Sora! It's gonna, I'm gonna! Oh God! I'm GONNA BLOW!"

Riku screeched as his dick shot white loads into the air and onto Sora awaiting face and mouth. Sora let the semen drip down his lips and face in a sexy way that made Riku moan. Riku was in the air, in heaven, seeing the light. He couldn't explain the feeling, it was just so intense. Riku was spasming a little and Sora grabbed his dick and started to pump again. Riku yelped and sat up. "N-no! I'm too sensitive! OH GOD!" He came a second time because he was so sensitive.

Sora's face was coated with a new load. "Hehe." Sora giggled. He kept pumping and new come rushed out of Riku's poor dick. "Sora STOP!" Sora finally stopped when he was coated with semen.

"Oh poor Ri Ri." Riku was on his back, panting.

"I can't take anymore."

Sora smoothed his stomach as cum dripped on it. Then he sat on his tough abs and started to grind. Sora moaned with pleasure and found Riku's dick. Lining it with his tight hole, he pushed down. Sora hissed at the sting while Riku yelled out from the tightness. "OH FUCKING GOD!" he screamed. The heat was incredible, so tight, so warm.

Sora moaned as Riku went deep. Then he started to ride ride Riku hard and fast. "Oh GOD OH GOD OH GOD!" Sora yelped in a high pitched voice as he pounced.

Riku growled as Sora's dick pounced on his chest. Grabbing the length, he pumped him in time. Sora screamed as Riku hit his prostate. "RIKU!" he cried out.

Sora bounced harder and harder. "G-giddy up, horsey." Riku snapped at Sora's kinky statement. He flipped them over and pounded into Sora

"SORA SORA SORA!" a mantra of his name came from Riku's lips as silver hair rained down on Sora's red face. Riku's face, equally red, was scrunched up. They were both close. Riku gasped as he released into Sora, Sora not far behind.

Both panting, they layed on the ground. Riku spoke first. "You knew?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah, I knew."

Riku blushed. "I love you."

Sora snuggled against Riku's chest. "Love you too."


End file.
